


Otoño

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [30]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: En'Kil centrico, Gen, He escrito esto porque Liza ha puesto que el otoño tiene un sabor peculiar en el discord, cuando tenía menos estrés I mean, escritura creativa, hoja antes de conocer a las arpías, no es angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: ¿A qué sabe el otoño?Es algo que muchos podrían preguntarse, extrañados por que alguien afirme que tiene un sabor particular. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad, el otoño tiene sabor, concretamente uno que es distinto para cada persona.
Series: Relatos de Arpías [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Kudos: 1





	Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Leed los tags.
> 
> Also, esto está publicado desde el móvil, no he podido caso betearlo

¿A qué sabe el otoño?

Es algo que muchos podrían preguntarse, extrañados por que alguien afirme que tiene un sabor particular. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad, el otoño tiene sabor, concretamente uno que es distinto para cada persona. 

Para alguien puede ser chocolate caliente, que expande una cálida sensación dentro y fuera del cuerpo. Que hace que manos frías dejen de estarlo tanto. Que hace que labios se vean más rosados. Que llena de una agradabla sensación, una sensación de plenitud y calma, de tranquilidad y paz con la vida.

Para otra persona puede ser gotas de lluvia golpeando la cara, encontrando su camino hasta la boca, donde saben ligeramente a tierra. Agua que moja todo por igual: árboles, animales, personas... Devolviéndonos así a lo que siempre hemos sido y siempre seremos, partes de un todo, unidas, aunque no lo parezca. Pequeños ríos, de apenas centímetros de anchura, abriendose por la tierra y avanzando igual que avanza la vida.

Hay gente que considera que el otoño sabe a calabazas, especias y quizás un poco de magia. Y tampoco se equivocan. Igual que no se equivocan cuando con mano firme miden sus ingredientes; cuando remueven lo que se está cocinando, lo que están preparando. Gente para quien el otoño es mucho más que una estación. Gente con quien no se debe buscar problemas, pero que nunca se meten en líos activamente. Gente tranquila y apacible.

También están a quienes les sabe a esa primera chispa que enciende el fuego. A esos troncos consumiéndose, madera ardiendo que sabe que no volverá a su estado anterior como sí puede hacerlo el agua. A ese humo que se eleva, advirtiendo de la presencia de alguien y que llena el hogar de un olor curioso, ni agradable ni desagradable. A esos cambios en la vida que son definitivos, a decisiones que no se pueden retirar una vez tomadas, a consecuencias.

El otoño tiene sabor, pero no solo uno, tiene miles. Sabores dulces, sabores desagradables, sabores de vida y de descomposición. Es tanto el vino especiado caliente como el pantano lodoso, es tanto las lluvias sanadoras como los hongos alimentándose. Porque el otoño es muchas cosas, y no todas son bonitas, pero algunas sí. Y las que sí lo son merecen la pena.

Y eso piensa cierta figura mientras recorre un sendero, robles con las hojas ya tornandose rojas a ambos lados. Camina, sin un rumbo fijo, pero camina. Y no deja que los pensamientos la inunden, casi en trance mientras sigue lo que le dice su corazón. Las pocas hojas secas que ya han caído crujen bajo el peso de sus patas, y juraría que es el único sonido que escucha.

El bosque está tranquilo y ella, acostumbrada como está al bullicio del Palacio de Verano, no puede evitar sentirse sobrecogida por tanto silencio. Por la sensación de sentirse la única persona en quilómetros a la redonda. Es una sensación que en otro momento de su vida la habría asustado, la habría hecho sentirse insegura. Sin embargo, ahora, tras empezar su viaje, se siente arropada, se siente protegida. Siente que alguien está velando por ella, y es una sensación poderosa.

Y sin mucha preocupación, sin tener aún claro a dónde se dirige o qué busca, pero con la certeza de que hallará respuestas, sigue caminando. Acompañada únicamente por el otoño y por un manto de hojas.

**Author's Note:**

> Me he pegado señora rayada


End file.
